The Great Ring
The Great Ring is an item of power which you would equip like a piece of clothing, or jewelry. 'The Great Ring '''is the greatest power in the known universe, greater in power than that of the Sword of Cortez, or even the Staff of Armadyl. It was forged by a pre-human race, that came into existence long before the creation of the Earth. They are known as ''Esgaroun. The ring was forged from platinum and gold phosphate, and forged with the powers of this supreme race. History Somewhere, billions of years ago, when the Earth was still young, eight members of a race of pre-historical humanoids traveled from their beautiful home known as what was once the Garden of Eden, to a horrible volcano built in the darkest corner of the world. There, they took the ores around them, and fashioned tools, in which to make an item of power. They had brought with them every substance they could, even animal entrails. Over forty years, they forged a magnificent golden ring. They had used every stone they could, except special stones like Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. So, God granted them these stones: *Ruby (Fire) - May your hearts never grow cold and weary, but be filled with warmth *Diamond (Water) - May you never thirst for power and greatness again, once it has given you your fill *Sapphire (Air) - May the wind will carry you to the highest place, and serve as your own Breath of Life *Citrine (Earth) - May the earth under your feet serve to your protection and defense against all evil *Emerald (Life-giving) - May your hand bring life to that which you touch, and that which you touch be healed of all pain and suffering As the men were choosing which to take, they were given one last choice by a ninth of their kind, yet maroon in appearance, named Lucifer. *Onyx (Death-bringing) - Where your finger touches, Evil and Good relies on your choice. What will be let forth? Lucifer then left. With these gems, the men made their choices. They forged seven rings in the same appearance as the first, yet with an area for their gem to be imbeded. However, as these rings were being forged, the leader of their group, Sillaroy, stole a shaving of each of the gems, and added it to the Ring, giving it all these capabilites. It was too much. When every ring was complete, Sillaroy called them to a flat stone, in the shadow of the volcano. No one had worn their ring yet. They laid the rings in front of them on the table, and placed their hands over their rings. They recited a covenant: By the power of the Creator, We accept these gifts as a sign of leadership, 'As a sign of burden. All who stand below our power shall be treated as one of our own, And they shall view us as models of the life we strive for, Not as a god, nor as a figure of almightyness. We, the people of Esgaroun, Solemnly promise our loyalty to our people, And accept this responsibility as ours. Then, together, they slipped on their rings. As soon as they had done it, a cold laugh echoed from behind Sillaroy, and the sky grumbled. God then spoke, "Sillaroy! You have betrayed my covenant to your own greed; to the greed of Lucifer! I leave you in the Angel of Fate's hand!" Sillary dropped to his knees, screaming. His body grew to six and a half feet tall. His skin became rocky like volcanic ground. His fingers grew longer, and pointed. His body developed a sort of armour over it, becoming black and metallic. His toes morphed into a boot-like shape, and over his joined the armour grew, giving a pointed edge. His face was the most gruesome. His chin grew pointed and shoved outward. His lips blackened as though burned. Where his teeth were, now black fangs. His nose formed as though it were covered by a helmet, and his eyes turned red. The top of his head was smooth, except for two large wing-like shapes that jutted out each side, and curved back. Sillaroy, the Dark Master. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Weapons Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Creations